A Circle is Round, it has No End
by Minute Maid Apple Juice
Summary: The COM in present day time. Join Sandra, Brian, Trina, and Daja on a senior year they will never forget. Medium cussing. Rated R to be safe. **FINISHED**
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I Don't own the fallowing:  
  
Sandry  
  
Briar  
  
Tris  
  
Daja  
  
Pasco  
  
Evvy  
  
Nia  
  
Jory  
  
Lark  
  
Rosethorn  
  
Frostpine  
  
Niko  
  
Crane  
  
Moonstream  
  
Valley High School (It is a real school in Iowa.)  
  
Marchmasters (Valley's marching band.)  
  
The Valley Tiger (Our beloved mascot.)  
  
Iowa  
  
Disneyworld  
  
Disneyland  
  
Elijah Wood and any other celebrities I might mention  
  
I only own the plot and the characters I made up.  
  
A/N: I would like to point out the class schedule. I am not using Valley's schedule. I am using the Jr. High's. And here is how it goes.  
  
The schedule is broken into two days, Day 1 and Day 2. It is on these days that some classes might alternate, for example:  
  
Day 1 Period 7- Study Hall  
  
Day 2 Period 7- P.E.  
  
So here is how the days go:  
  
Mon.= Day 1  
  
Tues.= Day 2  
  
Wed.= Day 1  
  
Thurs.= Day 2  
  
Fri.= Day 1  
  
~Next Week~  
  
Mon.= Day 2  
  
Tues.= Day 1  
  
And so on and so forth…  
  
Get it now? Hopefully I have explained it well enough.  
  
With all that said, enjoy the fic!!! 


	2. The New Girl, The First Quake

Sandry Toren walked down the dark and unwelcoming hallways of Valley High School. In one day school would start and her new life would begin.  
  
She took out a folded piece of paper from her purse, unfolded it, and read it for the ten-thousandth time. Her blue eyes reread the tiny font that made up her schedule.  
  
  
  
Semester 1 Day 1 and 2 Period 1: Creative Sewing  
  
Semester 2 Day 1 and 2 Period 1: AP European Studies  
  
Semester 1 Day 1 and 2 Period 2: AP Calculus AB & BC  
  
Semester 2 Day 1 and 2 Period 2: Analytic Geometry B & C  
  
Semester 1 Day 1 and 2 Period 3: Government  
  
Semester 2 Day 1 and 2 Period 3: Theory and Practice in Government  
  
Semester 1 Day 1 and 2 Period 4: Welding and Metals Fabrication  
  
Semester 2 Day 1 and 2 Period 4: AP Physics  
  
~LUNCH~  
  
Semester 1 Day 1 and 2 Period 5: Plant Science  
  
Semester 2 Day 1 and 2 Period 5: Sociology  
  
Semester 1 and 2 Day 1 and 2 Period 6: Latin IV (full year)  
  
Semester 1 and 2 Day 1 and 2 Period 7: Debate IV (full year)  
  
Semester 1 and 2 Day 1 Period 8: Study Hall  
  
Semester 1 and 2 Day 2 Period 8: P.E.  
  
  
  
Folding her schedule once again she headed for the door. She already found out where her locker and classes were; there was no reason for her to stay.  
  
As soon as she stepped outside the wind caught her shoulder length, golden-brown hair. Her metallic, silver-black skirt was also flapping in the wind. She was wearing a tight, nonmetallic, black halter top; it was the only thing, besides her body and sandals, that wasn't flapping mindlessly in the hard breeze.  
  
She dug in her purse until she found the keys to her silver VW Beetle; a birthday gift from her uncle. Once sitting in the car she took a deep breath. Taking one last glance at her new school, she drove off.  
  
~~~  
  
Briar Moss rounded the corner in the over crowded hall. Several fellow football players nodded his way as they passed in the hall. Spotting his prey he swooped in for the kill.  
  
"Sup Coppercurls?" He asked.  
  
"Eat shit." Came the cold reply.  
  
"Ooh, testy today."  
  
"I don't even know why I put up with you."  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
"Whatever. How is jock of the year on this first day of school?"  
  
"Jock of the year? That's very original Trina."  
  
"It's Tris." She said while glaring at him, "And if you ever call me by that name again I will beat your sorry ass."  
  
"Fine. Whatever…Tris. Hey what do you make of her?" He said nodding in the direction of a girl several lockers down.  
  
She had silky goldish-brown hair that was piled neatly on her head. She had on baggy pants that were strangely fancy looking. She was wearing a black shirt that had one long sleeve and one sleeve that was long sleeved, but it wasn't attached at the seam on the shoulder so you could see a little bit of her pale flesh.  
  
"She is probably some rich prep whose daddy just moved into a mansion nearby."  
  
"Well I can see you're in a good mood today. I got to go to study hall."  
  
"Since when did you care about getting to class on time."  
  
"What? It is the last class of the first day. I want to get out of this hell hole."  
  
"That mouth will get you into trouble one day."  
  
"Oh. And you think yours wont? Later Coppercurls."  
  
"See you around thief."  
  
Briar grinned as he walked away. Talking with Tris always put him in a good mood. She kept him on his toes and every time they talked he always left feeling like he accomplished something.  
  
He walked into study hall grinning like an idiot and continued to grin as he sat down at a random desk. Then from the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure coming closer. He turned and saw his mystery girl walk towards him. It wasn't a surprise that she was in his study hall. She was in his Plant Science, Latin, and Debate classes as well. He didn't even know her name. His eyes fallowed her, careful never to turn his head. Ironically she sat right in front of him. His nose caught her sent; she smelled like cinnamon.  
  
After twenty minutes she sat upright from her work so fast that Briar thought she hurt herself. She was breathing fast; it was like she sensed something. He felt a little funny too. Before he could think about it, the lights went out. The girl whimpered. Then the ground began to tremble. It was nothing big, but it was violent enough to have some dust and little chunks fall from the ceiling.  
  
When the shaking stopped his study hall teacher fished out a flashlight and checked to see if everyone was ok. He walked over to the girl.  
  
"I think you need to go to the nurse, Sandra." He calmly replied.  
  
All she could do was nod because she was shaking violently.  
  
"You." The teacher said, shining his flashlight at Briar, "Escort her to the nurse's office…now!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Didn't I stop at a stupid place? Well, tell me what you think. At least 10 reviews before I continue. 


	3. Girlfriend, The Familiar Vine

After half dragging the girl, Sandra, down the hallway, lit by emergency lights, Briar found himself waiting nervously for news on her. He paced back and forth in front of the nurse's door. He didn't know why he was so worried. He hadn't even said one word to her, yet he felt like he was connected to her. He felt like they had something in common, a certain bond, and that was why he was infatuated with her.  
  
The door slowly opened. He rushed up to meet the nurse.  
  
"How is she?" He asked.  
  
"She is fine. She has a gash near her eyebrow caused by falling debris, but she also suffered from a panic attack that was real close to being a nervous break down. Once she gets her breathing back to normal you can come on in and see her." Said the nurse with false enthusiasm. Something else had happened that the nurse didn't tell him about.  
  
"It's reassuring to see a boyfriend care so much about his girlfriend. You must love her very much."  
  
Before Briar could set the woman straight, she went back inside. Briar wondered how Tris would react if she heard that. He flinched at the thought of her tormenting him the rest of his senior year and promised himself that she would never find out.  
  
About five minutes later the door opened again and the nurse let him in. Sandra was sitting on the old junky bed, her breath staggering.  
  
"I'll leave you to alone." The nurse said as she left the room.  
  
"You ok?" he asked as the door came to a close.  
  
What a stupid thing to ask when someone just suffered a big panic attack. One point for Briar.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "I guess so. I'm Sandry." She said extending her hand.  
  
He shook it. "I'm Briar."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Your name is Briar?"  
  
"Well actually it is Brian, but everybody calls me Briar…even the teachers."  
  
She giggled. "My real name is Sandra, Sandra Toren, but I guess you already know that. You're in my 5th, 6th, and 7th aren't you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What do you think of Debate? Don't you think…" and before he knew it, he was lost in a lively conversation. When the lights flashed back on the principle, Ms. Moonstream, came on and told everybody to leave class and go home before another earthquake hit.  
  
"See you around." Briar said as he got up.  
  
"Yeah, see you." She replied.  
  
Seeing that she was having troubles lifting herself off the bed, he helped Sandry get up. She was light and delicate in his hands.  
  
"Thank you." She replied as she walked away to her locker.  
  
"Your welcome." He said to her even though he knew she was to far away to hear.  
  
~~~  
  
Sandry walked into the front hallway of her uncle's house. She looked around. The hallway had an olive green pattern painted on it. It looked like vines. For some reason, even though she had seen this hallway millions of times before, she saw it differently; it reminded her of somebody, she just didn't know who.  
  
Before she could dwell on the thought, her uncle came rushing to her.  
  
"Are you all right? These earthquakes are so…Sandry, you are hurt!" He exclaimed.  
  
"It is only a cut and the nurse cleaned it up. I am fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Do you have any homework?"  
  
"Just a little. I couldn't finish it in study hall."  
  
"Well go upstairs and finish it up. When you are done come down for dinner."  
  
"Ok Uncle."  
  
She watched him walk away before she headed up the stairs. She walked into her room and shut the door. She plopped on her bed and set her bag on the wood floor. Her room was big, yet cozy. It's walls were painted a light purple that were decorated by hangings she had made throughout the years. She had stopped making them after her parents died. She shuddered.  
  
It was hard not to think of them. It was hard not to miss them every second of the day. It was hard to stay calm in the dark when the vision of her parents, lying there dead, crossed her mind. It was hard to live.  
  
After a few minutes of silently crying, Sandry got out her school things and got to work. 


	4. The Media

"We don't know if this will lead to a bigger earthquake, but…"  
  
Briar turned off the TV in disgust. If they didn't know then why bother, he thought grumpily. He trudged upstairs to his room. It was small, but he liked to keep his privacy. His ceiling slanted upward making it seem more condensed. He had white walls with a wood floor that made his room appear bigger, but all the dirty close and what not ruined the effect.  
  
He looked out the window to see the streets of his neighborhood, looking so peaceful in the night. It looked like nothing had happened. Everything was still as it was in the beginning.  
  
He paced the tall side of his room. What if there were more earthquakes? Briar tried to convince himself that nothing would happen, but he couldn't shake off this funny feeling. Oh well, no reason to fret about it. He turned off his light and got into bed not even bothering to take his clothes off.  
  
~~~  
  
In the morning Briar woke up at 7:00 with his head all clouded up. Getting up this early would definitely take some getting used to. He took a quick shower and got dressed and headed downstairs; his foster parents weren't even up yet.  
  
He opened the front door to a perfect Tuesday morning, not a cloud in the sky. He walked to the middle of the driveway to retrieve the newspaper. Why couldn't the paperboy throw the damn newspaper on the doorstep? He went back in his house and sat down at the dinner table. Briar glanced at the first page and nearly choked on air.  
  
  
  
NEWLY ELECTED PRESIDENT VEDRIS WAITS BEFORE MOVING INTO WHITE HOUSE.  
  
It was just a few weeks ago when our very own governor was elected for president, but a family death has caused things to slow down. It was just last week that President Vedris' brother's son and his wife died tragically, leaving him their only daughter, Sandra Toren.  
  
"She is like a daughter to me and before we move to Washington DC I want to catch up with her." He said in his own words.  
  
Sandra now attends Valley High School where…  
  
  
  
Briar couldn't read any more. He shoved the paper in his school bag and headed out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Sandry couldn't believe her eyes. That was HER picture on the front page of the newspaper. Damn the media! She wanted to have a normal life, was that so much to ask?  
  
She could only begin to imagine the crap the other students would give her. It was enough that she had to attend these fancy dinners and parties, if you could call them that.  
  
Sit still Sandra. Hands on you lap Sandra. Smile Sandra. It was enough to make a grown man cry, but it was her new life and she would have to accept it. It wasn't all that bad, she at least got to wear gorgeous gowns. She actually got to keep them too.  
  
She let out a sigh as she got up from the table she sat at. She did a once over in the mirror, applying make up where she needed it and went out the door to her car.  
  
It could be worse, she told herself, she could be forced to take the limo.  
  
A/N: 10 reviews my ass! I just can't hold it in. I am on an uploading spree. I like working in short chapters so nyah!! R/R!!!!!! 


	5. Teasing, Loss

Sandry walked into Creative Sewing about to burst. She had only been at school for three minutes and already the students were making her life a living hell. She thought being the new girl was hard; try being the President's great-niece who is living with him. She opened up her notebook and started sketching outlines for a dress; it was a great stress reliever, but it couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok, Sandra?" her teacher, Miss Lark, asked.  
  
Sandry jumped at the sound of a voice. She looked at her drawing that was starting to resemble a gown looking like it was from the Middle Ages…it had a big pencil mark through it. She must have jerked the pencil when she jumped. She looked at her teacher.  
  
"It's ruined." She simply replied.  
  
"Some into my office, sweetie."  
  
Sandry simply fallowed her, taking her stuff with her.  
  
"Sit, down." Miss Lark said offering an open chair. Sandry accepted. "Tell me what is wrong."  
  
"Everything. I come her to start a new life and it all blows up in my face!" She blurted out. "My parents are dead. Then I get sent here, where I have no friends, and now everybody knows I am living with the President!"  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes! A boy knocked all my books out of my hands and told me to go get a bodyguard. Everybody stares when I walk down the hall. I am a freak!"  
  
Miss Lark handed her a tissue. Sandry hadn't realized she was crying.  
  
"You just have to accept who you are. Those other kids are just jerks, don't listen to them. They are just immature and can't handle that you have something that they probably wont ever get."  
  
Sandry sniffed and wiped her eyes causing her notebook to fall out of her lap.  
  
"Great. Now my make up looks like crap."  
  
Her teacher smiled at her and picked up her open notebook from the floor.  
  
"You drew these?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I am fascinated with that time period."  
  
"These are wonderful! You know, I give out extra credit to those who make their own outfits. Not shirts or pants because they are too easy, but this could get you lots of extra points if you make them. Well better get class started. You can always come to me if you need anything, Sandra."  
  
"You can call me Sandry."  
  
"You can call me Lark."  
  
Sandry grinned as she wiped away the remains of her tears and walked out of the office.  
  
~~~  
  
"Did you read the paper?" Briar asked as he shoved the front page in front of Tris' face at lunch.  
  
"Yes, I read it, so get the damn thing out of my face!" she told him.  
  
"I would have never guessed that she was living with the President!! She seemed normal."  
  
"Whatever. You haven't even spoken to her."  
  
Remembering his promise, he let the comment slide.  
  
"Well maybe I should. She probably needs a friend, or two…"  
  
"No way. She probably wouldn't like me anyway. I am a geek and she is related to the President for god's sake."  
  
"You wont know until you try."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
  
~~~  
  
It was the end of school and Sandry wanted to get out of this hellhole. She took a step outside and found out it was a big mistake.  
  
"Sandra, what brings you to Iowa?"  
  
"How is this school?"  
  
"What is it like living with President?"  
  
"How do you feel after your parents' death?"  
  
Sandry couldn't take it. She shoved through the crowd of reporter and broke out into a dead run. Screw her car. Screw them. She was getting out of there.  
  
She was several blocks down when the wait in her backpack shifted and she toppled over. Great, she thought. Her jeans were grass stained. She brushed off the dirt from her black tee and got up, tears streaming down her face.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around startled.  
  
"It's ok. We have both lost our parents." Briar said. He had a red-haired girl behind him.  
  
A/N: I LUV YOU BABOOSHKA! This one's for you!! 


	6. Cats, Love, The Second Quake

The next week went by easier. Sandry actually had friends. They helped her dodge the press and they did homework together. Some snotty girls tried to be friends with her, but she stayed away from them.  
  
Sandry made her way to fourth period only to have a guy purposely push her into the wall.  
  
"Get yourself a fucking eye dog." He spat out.  
  
Sandry watched him walk away, feeling her right shoulder complain about the pain.  
  
"Ass." She whispered. She wondered what Tris would do and tried not to laugh; that boy wouldn't have known what hit him.  
  
She walked into her classroom to see a new girl sitting at one of the desks. She had dark skin and her long black hair was braided into tiny braids. She had on baggy jeans and a tight crimson tee on. Sandry walked over to her and sat in the desk next to hers.  
  
"Hello. I am Sandry. What is your name." She asked.  
  
"Daja Kisubo."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I could never figure out the elements of copper. Could you help me?"  
  
Actually Sandry knew the elements, but she needed an icebreaker…and it worked. They chatted away until the bell rang and even more so as they were standing in the lunch line.  
  
Sandry scoped out the lunchroom and finally located the table Briar and Tris were sitting at. As she was leading Daja to them one of the snobs, Liesa, stood up and blocked them.  
  
"Who's this? They just let anybody in here don't they?" Liesa commented.  
  
"It is a public school. They let every kinds people in." Sandry replied smoothly.  
  
"If that's a person, then I am a cat."  
  
Sandry picked up her milk carton and shoved it in her face.  
  
"Start lapping kitty."  
  
With that Sandry went over to Briar's table and sat down with Daja.  
  
"Great! Now I don't have anything to drink!"  
  
The table erupted with laughter.  
  
~~~  
  
After school the four students started walking home. The press had finally gotten a clue and gave up.  
  
"So what is you favorite class so far?" Briar asked Daja."  
  
"The metals class. Mr. Frostpine is nice." She replied.  
  
"I like Plant Science."  
  
"Rosethorn is mean!" Sandry exclaimed.  
  
"Once you get to know her, she gets nicer." He said.  
  
"Whatever. I like Creative Sewing."  
  
"AP Physics is my favorite. Mr. Goldeye is a great teacher." Tris commented.  
  
"I have that next semester." Sandry pointed out.  
  
They kept talking for a while, but then suddenly they all stopped. They all had a funny feeling. That was when the ground started to shake. Before they all could react, it left as quick as it came. It took all of them a while to recover, but they regained control and continued to walk home in silence. After Tris and Daja stopped at their house, Briar and Sandry slowed down their pace.  
  
"Do you miss them?' She asked quietly.  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"Your parents."  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"I can't stop thinking about it…about them…about their deaths. I watched them die. I saw them there, motionless, lifeless."  
  
"You'll get over it in time, but the first step is to stop mourning. Would they really want you this sad?"  
  
Sandry looked down at her black clothes.  
  
"You're right. You're always right."  
  
"I love me."  
  
She play punched him and the mood shifted. Now, they didn't know it yet, but they were falling in love. 


	7. Extra Credit, Khakis

Briar walked into Plant Science early and waited for Sandry to come.  
  
"Mr. Moss, come here please." Came a cold voice.  
  
Briar got up slowly and wondered what he did wrong as he walked over to Miss Rosethorn's desk.  
  
"Yes?' He asked.  
  
"I want to talk to you about some extra credit."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"No, the other Brian Moss that happens to be standing behind you. You are natural with plants and was wondering if you would be interested in planning a small crop. Once the vegetables are mature, you would bring them to me for inspection and I would give you extra credit points."  
  
"Plant crop? Where?"  
  
"This is Iowa! You can find a place easily enough. Are you interested?"  
  
"Tell me what to plant."  
  
~~~  
  
"You want me to what?!" Briar asked Sandry as they walked home after school. They had to stay late for their Debate team's practice.  
  
"Come on! I need a man so I can fit clothes on him. Please! I need to do it for extra credit!"  
  
Briar puffed out his chest when she called him a man.  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
Sandry squealed with joy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"When do you need me over?"  
  
"Are you busy now?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Sure. Uncle wont mind."  
  
Briar gulped.  
  
"I thought he was your great-uncle."  
  
"He is. He just likes me to call him Uncle." As if sensing his nervousness, she added, "It will be alright. He has been dying to meet you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, he wants to meet all my friends."  
  
The President wanted to meet him. He puffed out his chest even more.  
  
"You look like a rooster!" She exclaimed ruining his proud moment. She giggled helplessly and even he laughed at himself.  
  
They kept laughing until they got to her house. Briar stood in awe at the sight of her house. It was big, but no too big. It was made of very fine, red, brick; the best you could buy. It was three stories, but it seemed taller. It was very old fashioned, but as he stepped inside he found out that the inside was completely modern. The front hall was amazing. He put his hand up, tracing the pattern; it looked like vines.  
  
Sandry stood there watching him feel the wall. Then it hit her. The vines reminded her of Briar. It was probably just his name though.  
  
"Who did this paint work?" He asked still obsorbed in the walls.  
  
"I am not sure."  
  
"Well the did a good job. See how they captured the shadow effect and look how they made it appear smooth and soft." He took her hand and had her feel the wall with him.  
  
"Sandry, you are home!" said President Vedris as he strode down the hall.  
  
Briar and Sandry's hands sprung apart. Sandry blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"You must be the famous Briar. I have heard so much about you." The President said extending his hand. Briar shook it. He has heard about me? He raised an eyebrow at Sandry; she blushed even more.  
  
"Well, I am sure you two have much to do so I will let you go. Are you staying for dinner Briar?"  
  
"Um, no. I have to be home at 6:30."  
  
"Ok. Well, see two later."  
  
"Wow. He seemed so…normal." Briar commented as he and Sandry went upstairs.  
  
"Of course he is. He is, after all, human."  
  
"But somehow I did not expect him to be wearing kakis."  
  
Sandry giggled.  
  
A/N: I you look really closely at Sandry's schedule in 'The New Girl…The First Quake…' you will see that Sandry has Debate IV 7th period and Briar is in her 7th. That is why they are on the debate team and Tris and Daja aren't.  
  
To Babooshka: I haven't seen Gone With the Wind for a long time!! We Iowans prefer crappy movies like 'The Field of Dreams' and 'The Bridges of Madison County'. Actually I have been to placed where they shot that movie. My buddy Rachel lives in Winterset. Oh well. LONG LIVE THE TYPO QUEEN!!!! 


	8. Weave, Corn Seeds, The Final Quake

Sandry walked into the school's storage closet after school, two days later, to find some straight pins. She was all out and Lark said she could look for some. The storage closet was pretty big, with every thing imaginable in it. It had metal poles, wood planks, giant paper clips, string, crate paper, wire, and lots of other things too.  
  
She started to search through things as the door creaked open. Sandry turned to find Briar walk in.  
  
"Don't shut the door." Sandry said, "It will automatically lock."  
  
"Ok. What are you doing here?" He said pulling one of her braids as he walked by.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." She shot back.  
  
"I am looking for corn seeds. Ms. Rosethorn said I would find some here."  
  
"This room has everything in it!"  
  
"I can see that. I can also see that you are wearing color. You have been for the past two days and I haven't had the chance to say anything."  
  
He looked her over. She had on jean pants and an orange tee.  
  
"Mourning is over…"  
  
"And…"  
  
"…and…you were right. My parents wouldn't want me this sad."  
  
"I love me."  
  
Sandry threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Wow. This room really does have everything in it." Briar commented throwing the pillow back at her.  
  
She giggled as the door opened yet again to reveal Daja and Tris come in.  
  
"Tris don't shut the door." Sandry said, but it was to late.  
  
The door closed with a satisfying click.  
  
"Great. Now we are locked in!" Briar exclaimed.  
  
"What are you two doing in here anyway?" Sandry asked.  
  
"Mr. Frostpine wanted me to make some metal jewelry for some extra credit and he said I could find metal in here." Daja replied.  
  
"Mr. Goldeye wanted me to make a wind catcher." Tris said.  
  
"Lets try to get out." Briar commented.  
  
"Wait…something is coming…I can feel it." Sandry whispered.  
  
Everybody stopped talking. They all felt something…something big.  
  
Tris was the first to speak, "Earthquake…the roof isn't going to hold! This is an old room! And look at the ceiling; it was poorly made to begin with."  
  
"We need to do something!" Briar yelled.  
  
"We haven't the time!" Daja replied.  
  
"Look! There is a ridge just below the ceiling. If we can find stuff to kind of weave together, we can slide it in the ridge to hold up the ceiling!" Tris said excitedly.  
  
"Here are some solid metal poles." Daja said.  
  
"Here are some wood planks… and some vines made out of rubber." Briar put in.  
  
"Rubber vines?!" Tris asked.  
  
"What? This room has everything in it."  
  
"Here is some insulations foam. Lets start weaving it together.  
  
Sandry stood there, watching her friends work to save their lives, while she was hating her self for being useless. As she watched them, she had an idea.'  
  
"Don't weave it that way! Weave it this way." She said as she started to weave it a different way. "It will be stronger this way."  
  
As they were nearing the end of there weaving, the ground was starting to shake.  
  
"Hurry!" Daja yelled.  
  
They finished in panic and slid it in the ridge. It fit snugly against the ceiling. By this time the ground was shaking violently and the four had to sit on the floor. Briar saw Sandry shaking and went to go comfort her. When he reached her the lights went out and she threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. He put his arms around her in return. Even though they were in very grave danger, Briar half wished this moment would never end. He felt something strange and it wasn't the feeling he had before. It was alien to him, but he liked it.  
  
Tris' screams brought him back to reality. He let go of Sandry and felt around for a flashlight. He knew he had seen one earlier. His hand touched something that resembled a flashlight and shined it at Tris.  
  
"Tris! Look out!!" He yelled.  
  
Tris moved just in time as the shelves started to fall, but no matter where they went, stuff was falling. All four of them ended in the middle of the room, standing up, back to back. The shaking soon caused them all to fall over and stuff began to fall on them. Tris started to scream.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, the shaking slowly stopped. The emergency lights flashed on and the four sat up slowly. They all had cuts and bruises, but they were all alive. They looked up at their creation to find it still intact.  
  
Briar looked down at the stuff that had fallen on him and commented, "I found the corn seeds."  
  
A/N: Wahoo!! I got Sandry's Book done! I couldn't have done it with out Babooshka and LizD, my two biggest fans!! THANK YOU GUYS!!!! On to Tris's book!! 


	9. The Dog, The Fight, The Hose

A/N: Before I go on to 'Trina's Book' I kind of forgot the dog. (Oops!!) So here is the freaking dog!!  
  
Sandry walked around the school grounds for a while one Friday afternoon in deep thought. A strange yelping noise brought her back into reality. She looked around frantically until her eyes locked on three boys by the football field. They were under the bleachers beating up a dog.  
  
She stormed over there and punched one of the boys.  
  
"Why you little!!!" he screamed.  
  
He charged her and instead of the dog, they began beat on Sandry.  
  
Briar was walking with some of his teammates out of the locker room after football practice when screams came to his ear. He looked toward the bleachers to see moving figures. One of them looked a lot like..  
  
"Sandry!" He yelled and he ran over with his friends to join.  
  
"What on earth?" Daja asked Tris.  
  
"I don't know. Is Brair and Sandry in there?"  
  
They both ran to the action, but Tris stopped to grab the hose. With fingers that shook, she turned it on.  
  
"COOL IT!" She yelled.  
  
When it was clear nobody heard her, she turned it on and set fire. The water surprised everybody and the fighting stopped. The three boys who beat the dog fled and Tris turned off the hose.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Brair asked a little pissed.  
  
"To stop the fight before you all end up like Sandry over there..Sandry!"  
  
They turned their attention to the limp Sandry leaning against the post. It was clear she was thrown against it.  
  
"Are you ok?" Daja asked crouching beside her.  
  
"I'm fine. Where's the dog?" She asked.  
  
"He's a little beat up, but I'm sure he'll be fine. Are you sure you are alright?"  
  
She looked around and caught Briar's eyes.  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"Geez..he looks like a little bear!" Tris yelled.  
  
They all looked over and saw that, indeed, the pup did look like a little bear.  
  
"Want to head home?" Briar asked everyone.  
  
They all nodded. 


	10. Good Bye

Tris walked home from school alone. Briar was at football practice, Daja was buying metal scraps, and Sandry was at some function. Tris was alone with Little Bear. She needed some down time though. After an earthquake and the fight, she was worn. Plus she had tons of homework. Oh well. Bet the others were having a better time.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Daja cursed under her breath as she walked away. She had spent the last hour trying to find a metal shop where she could get her hands on and work with metal. This wasn't any fun.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Briar was happy until he got out of the locker room.  
  
"Hey Brian." Megan Camble said.  
  
She and snuck up from behind him.  
  
"Hey Megan."  
  
"Want to take me to a movie sometime?"  
  
What the?! "Sure."  
  
"Great! Pick me up tomorrow at six-o-clock so we can go to Lilo and Stitch. Bye!"  
  
She then left Briar standing there with is jaw open wide.  
  
Crap.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sandry stood there and watched her great uncle get into the privet jet. He had asked her to come with, but there was just no way she could leave. Warm tears ran down her face. While he was in D.C. she would still be here with two of her favorite guards. She would go to D.C. as soon as school finished and she graduated.  
  
She watched sadly as the plain took off.  
  
Why did she always have to say good-bye? 


	11. Boom, Movies, Aymery

Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar sat silently on top of the monkey bars at the elementary school. It was hotter then heck and they sat together taking in the breeze. They all knew about Sandry's choice and tried to cheer her up all they could.  
  
"Want to do something tomorrow?" Sandry asked, cutting into the silence.  
  
"Sorry. Have to re-paint the house." Tris said gloomily.  
  
"I have to go camping with my foster parents. We need to 'bond'." Daja replied.  
  
"I have to....I have plans. Sorry." Briar said. He felt so guilty and he didn't know why.  
  
"No big. I'll just hang with Sam and Hank." Sandry said a little sad.  
  
"How are the body guards?" Tris asked.  
  
"They are really cool. They're more like brothers."  
  
Daja checked her watch.  
  
"Come on you idiot! This way!!" a lady's voice drifted in the wind.  
  
The four paused and waited.  
  
Then, with a very big boom, the gym of the school burst into flame.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After much questioning by the police and a very rough night's sleep, Sandry got up at noon. She showered, got dressed, and then went down to bug Hank and Sam.  
  
"She's alive!" Hank exclaimed in false surprise.  
  
"Very funny. Want to go to a movie today?" Sandry asked.  
  
"I'm game. Which one?" Sam replied.  
  
"Crocodile Hunter!!" Hank suggested.  
  
"Sure." Sandry agreed . "Alright. But you are not wearing that to the theater, young lady." Sam said.  
  
Sandry looked down and her halter top and shorts.  
  
"But it's hot out!" She complained. After seeing his stern look she added, "I'll change if you'll change...the both of you."  
  
"What's wrong with our suits?" Hank asked.  
  
"Hello?! Lets try to look normal here!" she giggled.  
  
"Fine." Hank and Sam said at the same time.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Why the heck did Briar ever agree to coming to the movies with HER. Why did they have to go to a Disney Movie? Why did Briar ever get out of bed?  
  
"Wasn't Stitch the cutest?" Megan asked.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"I think you are cuter though."  
  
"Um, thanks?"  
  
"You are so adorable!" she said. She took one of her perfect fingers and poked him in the nose.  
  
The motion nearly made him barf. He should have slept in.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sandry stood there motionless as she watched Briar walk away with the prissy Megan Camble. It figured though. The head cheerleader was with the star quarterback, but this wasn't like Briar, or at least she thought.  
  
"That was a sweet movie!" Hank said with the excitement of a five year old.  
  
Maybe if Sandry just beat Megan up with her cell phone.....  
  
"Earth to Sandry!! Hello Sandry!!" Hank yelled.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"We are going to get the care. Stay here." Sam said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sandry stood at the curb. Suddenly someone bumped into her. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you ok?" a guy asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"I'm Aymery."  
  
"I'm Sandry." She said as they shook hands.  
  
They soon chatted away until Hank came by with the convertible.  
  
She didn't even notice Briar's car drive by. 


	12. Aymery? Aymery!

Tris was walking down the crowded hallways trying to get to class alive. Finally making it she wished she hadn't.  
  
"Tris!" Aymery exclaimed.  
  
"Aymery?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm student teaching for Mr. Goldeye's class! I had no clue you were going to this school!"  
  
She looked her cousin over. He was taller and his hair seemed to be less red then it used to. He wore khakis and a blue button up shirt. But his earring on his left ear seemed really out of place.  
  
"Aymery?!" came a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"Sandry! You go to school here too?" Aymery asked.  
  
"Yep. Tris and I are good friends."  
  
"I think it's time to sit down." Tris said sternly to Sandry.  
  
"Oh, ok. Bye Aymery!"  
  
"How do you know my cousin?" Tris asked as they sat down at their desks.  
  
"We met at the movies."  
  
"Ok, class. If you'll settle down I'd like to start class today." Mr. Goldeye said.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
All through school Briar kept thinking about that guy Sandry was with. He knew it wasn't Sam or Hank because he saw them leave her at the curb. This guy, who ever he was, meant to bump into Sandry. It was one of the lamest conversation starters he had ever seen.  
  
Briar didn't know why he was so mad. He himself was with Megan, which was one of the dumbest things he'd ever done.  
  
He walked out of school with Daja and waited to meet up with Tris and Sandry. He didn't have practice today.  
  
As he saw them walk up his jaw hit the sidewalk. Tris and Sandry were walking with THE GUY.  
  
"Daja, Briar, I want you all to meet my cousin Aymery." Tris said with false enthusiasm, "He's student teaching in my AP Calculus class."  
  
Briar had a bad feeling about this guy.  
  
A/N: How dare you blackmail me Babooshka / Luvlylin (who ever the heck you are today)!!!!!!!! I updated so HA!!!!!! Now you have to update!!!!! I won't update 'til you do! As for LizD: Aymery might be a love interest for Sandry. When I read Power in the Strom (Tris' Book) I kind of thought there was something. Nothing major, but...I'm a hopeless romantic. 


	13. Project, Kiss

Briar couldn't focus during football practice. He was too busy thinking about Aymery. Why would Tris' cousin turn up now? Why does he keep flirting with Sandry?! Even in study hall Aymery made lame excuses to come in and talk to Sandry and Briar was working on a project for their plant classes together!  
  
Briar couldn't figure it out. It's not like he's jealous or anything, it just pisses him off!  
  
"Hey Bri-my-boy!! What's wrong, buddy?" his friend, Brad, asked.  
  
Briar looked up and saw Sandry sitting on the bleachers waiting for him. She smiled and waved.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said smoothly.  
  
"Looks like you found yourself a play pretty."  
  
"What?!"  
  
But before Briar could ask, Brad walked away.  
  
"Hey, Sandry. What are you doing here?" he said while walking up to her.  
  
"What am I doing here? Hello?!" She said knocking him on the head, "We have a project due tomorrow!"  
  
Briar laughed at his own stupidity. Of course she wasn't waiting her for just for him, she was waiting for him with the project. If he knew that then why was he a little disappointed?  
  
"Want to work at my place?" she asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They joked and talked with each other they got to Sandry's and burst through the door laughing.  
  
"Ok. What's up with you two?" Hank asked as he stood in the hall.  
  
"Nothing....nothing at....all!" Sandry said between giggles.  
  
That only made them laugh harder.  
  
"Go upstairs!" Sam said.  
  
Sandry just nodded and they tried to make it up with out falling down.  
  
"They look cute together." Hank said.  
  
"Oh ya." Sam agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we done?" Sandry asked four hours later.  
  
Briar looked up at her. She was lying on her bed looking at the project. Her hair scattered. Briar watched as she looked up at the ceiling. Then she turned over and looked and him. They both stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, then she asked, "Well?"  
  
"I think it is."  
  
They both looked over at their diorama of the rainforest. It was quite impressive. Then they both did something that they didn't expect. They were both so happy to be done and were happy that it turned out the way it did, that they ran over to each other and hugged. But it didn't stop there. They were so caught up in the moment that it almost seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
Sandry inched her head forward and Briar's lips met hers. Then they both snapped into reality and pulled apart.  
  
"I..uh...better get going." Briar said.  
  
"Ya." Sandry said in a shaking voice.  
  
"I'll....take the project."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"See you."  
  
"Ya..er..bye."  
  
Sandry watched motionless as he stepped out of her room and closed the door. She then realized how heavily she was breathing. Her heart was pounding against her chest and her stomach was fluttering.  
  
"Oh calm yourself, Sandry." She scolded herself, "He's just Briar....and he can kiss!"  
  
She squealed and fell back on her bed.  
  
A/N: Babooshka even though this is also kind of short, it is also very B/S. Is this good enough for you??? 


	14. Deforestation, Sex?

The next Briar and Sandry couldn't look each other in the face. Daja and Tris became a little suspicious.  
  
"What do you think happened between them?' Daja asked Tris as they were studying together in the library.  
  
"I don't know, but what ever it was it was big. It's like they can't touch each other, but they aren't mad."  
  
" Do you think they....."  
  
"What?! No! They wouldn't....they couldn't..."  
  
Tris turned to look at Daja. Her expression was just as shocked as hers was.  
  
"Would they?" Tris asked.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The day was going great until Plant Science class. She stared at her desk as Briar walked up to her. Why was she so shy around him? It was only one kiss!!  
  
"We have five minutes to get our project in order." He said looking intently at the carpet. He too was  
  
"We are going to have to look at each other."  
  
Briar slowly looked up and met Sandry's beautiful eyes.  
  
"What happened yesterday was not suppose to happen." He said trying to stay where he was and not rush over and kiss Sandry senseless. The kiss was actually his best.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Briar was shocked at her response.  
  
"Well, ok then. Now let's get to work"  
  
They were back to normal when Megan walked up.  
  
"Brian! I had fun at the movies!" at this comment Sandry looked away, "Is this your project?"  
  
Briar looked very uncomfortable between the two girls.  
  
"I need to get some markers." He mumbled and walked to the other part of the room.  
  
Megan took this time to walk up to Sandry and whisper in her ear.  
  
"I know you have feelings for Brian, but he's mine. Stay away."  
  
With that she placed her hand on the little model of the rainforest and crushed part of it.  
  
"Oops!" she said and walked away.  
  
Sandry sat there shocked.  
  
"Sandry what happened?" Briar asked in hysterics.  
  
"It was Megan she...."  
  
"Brian and Sandra!" Ms. Rosethorn yelled, "You are up."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Briar asked even more hysterical.  
  
"Fallow my lead." She whispered as she picked up the project and walked to the front of the class. Briar could only fallow.  
  
"As you can tell by our project, the deforestation and the pollution of the rainforest is devastating. Not only are the trees suffering, but the animals are too. We loose 100 species per day, 4 species per hour. There are 23 species of lemurs and they are all endangered...."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Cam you believe we got an A+??" Sandry asked extremely happy.  
  
"It was all because of you! You knew so much about the pollution of the rainforest."  
  
"And you knew so much about the rainforest."  
  
"We need to celebrate!"  
  
"We need to talk!" Tris yelled running up to them.  
  
"Tris! Calm down! Don't let your anger get the best of you!" Daja warned.  
  
"Listen Briar. You are my friend, but Sandry is too! You need to be more careful with your feelings!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Briar asked confused and slightly pink in the face.  
  
"You need to keep your pants zipped up!"  
  
"What?!" he yelled.  
  
Sandry looked away and flushed a deep crimson.  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Tris, I don't know what you are talking about, but nothing happened."  
  
Tris stopped talking and shut her mouth. She immediately became ashamed of herself.  
  
Sandry and Briar were about to die. To make matters worse Aymery walked up.  
  
"What's up? Why are you all pink in the cheeks?"  
  
For the next two days Sandry and Briar couldn't even be in the same room together without blushing.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this was up so late. We had to clean the whole house so this dude could shampoo our carpet. I had no time on the computer. SORRY!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!! Babooshka, you need to update! Once again I am sorry! Hopefully this you all found this chapter amusing. 


	15. The Chest, The Drugs, The Fight

When things finally settled down and everyone was back to normal, everybody was over at Tris's house hanging out.  
  
"I can't believe that jerk from Dowling tackled you!" Tris said to Briar.  
  
"It's ok Tris."  
  
"No, it's not! He hurt you! Bruised your ribs! I should give him a piece of my mind!"  
  
"Tris calm down!" Daja exclaimed. Lately it has been her job to get her to settle down and it was exhausting!  
  
"I'm alright, Tris. I'm not dead!"  
  
"When I find out who he is...."  
  
"You are really quiet today, Sandry." Came a voice from behind.  
  
Sandry jumped, startled.  
  
"Hey, Aymery." She said facing him.  
  
Briar rolled his eyes. Something was odd about Aymery. He didn't trust him at all and when he was talking, no, flirting with Sandry, he just pissed him off.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom." He said.  
  
Nobody seemed to hear him.  
  
He got up and went upstairs, but instead of taking a left, he took a right and walked into Aymery's room. He looked around the blank plain room. All that there was was a bed, pile of clothes, dresser, desk, his suitcase, and a fancy looking chest.  
  
Briar walked up to the chest. I was red oak with intricate carvings in it. I looked like it cost a lot of money. It wasn't Tris's because she was more of a walnut type of girl, but the question was this: How could Aymery afford this?  
  
He crouched down next to it and studied the lock. It was the biggest and nicest one he'd ever seen, but that didn't necessarily mean it was a good one. Briar took out a bobby pin from the inside of his shoe and started to pick the lock. With in a minute it fell to the floor useless. He was careful not to touch the lock or the chest when he opened it.  
  
When Briar saw what was inside he was glad he got none of his prints on it. Inside the chest were about 20 small bags of a white powder that Briar guessed was not laundry detergent. There was also a pack of earrings. Aymery must belong to a drug ring.  
  
He quickly closed the lid and placed the lock as quickly and quietly as possible. He had to tell Tris before he called the cops.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"What??" Tris asked nearly shouting.  
  
Briar looked around to make sure nobody came in.  
  
"I said that Aymery is a drug dealer. Keep it down."  
  
"I can not believe you!"  
  
"Just listen to me."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out of my house Brian!"  
  
"Tris, just hear me out!"  
  
"I don't want to hear you! I don't even want to see you!"  
  
"He's a fraud!"  
  
"He's the only family I have!"  
  
"But he is just using you and all of us."  
  
"Even if he is a 'drug dealer' at least I have relatives!"  
  
Briar looked hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tris tried to mumble.  
  
"No, it's too late for that. If you want to take a relative's word whom you have only know for two and a half weeks over a friends word whom you've known for your whole life, then that is fine with me." he said coldly as he stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
Tris just stood there unable to move as she heard the door slam.  
  
  
  
A/N: Again I am sorry about how late this chapter is. SORRY!! School started and I had to do tons of stuff to get ready. In case anybody hasn't read it already I kind of rewrote the last chapter. Again SORRY!!!! Also if anybody knows if it is Tris' or Tris's could you tell me? Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dowling High School, nor do I have anything against Dowling. Sorry about that if I have pissed you off. Don't flame! 


	16. Catching Up

Briar and Tris didn't talk for days, putting Daja and Sandry in a very odd position.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Daja asked as they chatted on the phone.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We need to talk with them."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
"I'll talk to Tris."  
  
"I'll talk to Briar."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Briar walked out of the locker room extremely mad. Ever sense he left Tris' house he had pushed away from her, Daja, and even Sandry. Why didn't she believe him? He was about to go talk with Brad and Megan when her saw her.  
  
Her long, silky hair blowing in the wind. She got up and walked over to him with complete grace.  
  
"Briar?! Hello? Earth to Briar!" Sandry said knocking on his head.  
  
He snapped back into reality.  
  
"What?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
He blushed.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Joined the dance team."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. You would have known earlier, but I haven't had the chance to see you for a while."  
  
"Oh." He said looking at the ground, "That."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
He was about to lie, but when he looked up into her eyes he decided to come clean.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So what is with you and Briar?" Daja asked.  
  
"Oh, him."  
  
"Yeah. Our friend. What is up with you two?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
Daja gave Tris the look.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this was extremely short, but don't hate me. Babooshka, where are you my friend? I miss you and your story. Update soon. I know Tris' real name is Trisana, but in this modern world where are you going to find a girl named Trisana? I'll update was soon as I can. Again sorry this was short and crappy, but at least I updated. 


	17. Truth

"You called Aymery a drug dealer?" Sandry nearly yelled.  
  
"Keep it down."  
  
"No wonder she's pissed with you!"  
  
"Are you pissed at me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Briar lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"No. I hate it when you do that!"  
  
They both laughed and started to walk home.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Tris didn't feel any better after talking with Daja. In fact, it only made it worse.  
  
She grumbled all the way home. She opened the door to find an empty house. She was home alone.  
  
"Great." She muttered as she sunk down in a chair and flipped on the T.V.  
  
It was the news.  
  
"This just in, and man was gunned down and killed by gang members in the alleyway of 50th and Grand St today. Here's Kathy with the story." The news reporter said.  
  
Tris's mouth went dry and she turned the volume up.  
  
"Thank you Tom. Twenty one year old Aymery Chandler was shot today in the middle of a drug deal about two hours ago. The police have caught the three gunman....."  
  
Tris couldn't listen anymore. She got up and ran out of the house.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Briar opened the door to find a sobbing Tris. Before he could ask what was wrong she ran up and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry for not believing you. You were right." She howled.  
  
Briar stood there speechless for a couple of minutes. All he could do was to hug her back.  
  
  
  
A/N: WEEEEEE! I finally updated! Go me! Babooshka, my long, lost friend, please review and show me that you are still alive! It has been a while sense we reviewed. Now you have to update your fic. HA! I will hopefully post up and other chapter in a couple more days. Later days! 


	18. The End

Days, weeks, and months passed. The people who were involved with Aymery's drug deal were also the culprits of the gym's mysterious fire. Everything seemed to be back to normal. The days flew by and the school year was coming to a close. Posters supporting the school's prom littered the wall and the lockers.  
  
Sandry tore one off of her locker in disgust. She'd be going alone, and she didn't need glitter panted words to remind her.  
  
Over spring break she did something stupid. Just when things were looking good with Briar, the damn tabloid get pictures of her dancing with one of her uncle's friend's son and writes a whole false love story that shattered any chance that Sandry had with Briar. Briar knew that is was a stupid tabloid, but the interview with the boy that Sandry had danced with, suggested that something more was going on.  
  
Tris, Daja, Sandry, and Briar still hung out, but Briar was starting to slip into the sports world, Daja was working, Tris just wasn't interested, and Sandry was left all alone once more.  
  
Sandry had stopped wearing makeup. She found no reason why she should. She became less social and more reserved. She hid up in her room most of the time and nothing Sam or Hank could do would change her mood.  
  
Tris and Daja noticed these changes and were getting very worried. Sandry was head over heels in love with Briar and Briar was with that preppy Megan snot. Tris and Daja were dating as well, but at least they were happy. They looked at Briar and found that he wasn't happy at all.  
  
The night of the prom came, and Sandry was up in her room staring at the ceiling. Screw going alone, she wasn't going at all. It was when she passed up dinner for the second night in a row, did Hank and Sam take action.  
  
~~~  
  
Briar reached for the phone as it rang.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Brian? It's Hank."  
  
"Hank?!"  
  
"Yes, listen. Something is wrong with Sandry. She' been like this since spring break. Have you noticed anything or do you know why she's like this?"  
  
"No. I don't. I didn't know anything was wrong."  
  
It was a lie and he damn well knew it. He'd seen her in the halls. He'd seen the mess she'd become.  
  
"Well, thanks for trying to help."  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome."  
  
Briar pressed the off button and just stared at the phone.  
  
This was stupid. It was prom night and he was going with a complete and utter idiot. Megan was ok and all, but she wasn't Sandry. No one was Sandry. In that moment he realized what he had to do.  
  
~~~  
  
Sandry was drifting off to sleep when she heard something at her window. She walked over to in it confusion and looked to see what had made the noise.  
  
"Briar!? What are you doing?" She hissed as she opened the window to let him in.  
  
He had climbed the tree outside of her room.  
  
"I'm here to rescue you."  
  
"Rescue me from what?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Those three words shocked her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Megan?"  
  
"Sandry, I mean it. I love you. I should have not gotten all stupid with that damn tabloid. I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes, I am so sorry."  
  
"No, I mean, do you really love me?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The two ditched the prom and just spent the rest of the night together in Sandry's room.  
  
The greatest thing to learn in life is to love and be loved in return.  
  
THE END 


End file.
